Showdown
by Cherisa Phantom
Summary: Libby Silverman is in Azkaban under the suspicion of being a DE. Will Dumbledore and Snape help? What wil H, R and H do?Its a Mary Sue, but a good Mary Sue! Plz rr
1. Ch1 An Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, they belong to JK Rowling, but I do own the character of Libby Silverman.  
  
Showdown  
  
Chapter 1- An Introduction.  
  
Libby Silverman sat in her large, empty house by the unlit fireplace. Her snake, Ryn, was coiled up beside her whilst her pet cat, Star, was hunting in the long, overgrown grass for mice near the front porch. Libby felt no remorse for having no family; her two pets were the only company she needed. She was just sorry she had to leave them to go back to school...  
  
Libby attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which, not suprisingly, meant she was a witch. Her three best friends were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. She had been friends with Harry before Hermione, and even before Ron. It didn't matter to any of them though; they had known each other since the first year, and had been through thick and thin together.  
  
Most of Libby's life was a mystery to everybody except Libby herself. Even Dumbledore was slightly clueless when it came to this particular student. There were so many things her friends didn't know, but she preferred it that way. The first years of her life had been dangerous; Voldemort had killed Libby's parents just before his downfall by Harry Potter. For some reason, Voldemort had not even tried to kill her. Maybe it was because, even in her one year old ignorance, she had just stared at him through her deep, unblinking brown eyes. Or maybe it was because she had remained steady, and hadn't even shook when Voldemort had held a wand right next to the temple of her head, before pulling it away decisively.  
  
Another secret was that she was a parselmouth, like Harry, which enabled her to speak to her snake, Ryn. When she was just a child, Voldemort had made her stronger somehow. All she remembered of her very early childhood was a lot of people dressed in black cloaks, and passing something onto her, like...power. From a very early age, she could remember being able to do things, make things appear etc, but only used spells when absolutely necessary, and usually resolved to the simple 'muggle' way of cooking, cleaning and, of course, watching the television.  
  
Last of her 'big' secrets was that she strangely had four godfathers, probably due to her father not deciding who out of his best friends would have this honour. They were James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and ...Severus Snape. She did not live with any of them however, and often lied when asked directly by one of her godfathers, saying she lived with either one or the other. Sirius had only found out she was still alive two years ago, as he had been in Azkaban, but each of them believed she was dead until she appeared at Hogwarts when she was eleven. Libby was actually related to Severus, although quite distantly. He had been her father's cousin, but regardless, he was her only living relative.  
  
When stumbling upon some of her fathers old diaries, she found that the only reason that her dad had not 'hung around' with the Marauders at school was because he hated Peter Pettigrew with a loathing. Thus, her father had resolved to being Severus' friend.  
  
At that particular moment though, Libby wasn't thinking about any of these things. She was actually having flashbacks. These flashbacks seemed real...so real. It was like her whole school life was flashing before her eyes; one memory for each school year:  
  
**Libby stared out of the train window as she travelled to Hogwarts. Finally, she was going somewhere she had always dreamed of; meeting the famous Albus Dumbledore, making new friends...yes, Hogwarts sure did seem sweet. The carriage door slid open.  
  
"Um, hi. Do you mind if I share your carriage? Quite a lot of people seem to be staring at my forehead in all of the others."  
  
Libby stared at him, hardly able to speak. This boy...this was Harry Potter! A boy she hardly knew at all, but seemed so familiar. It was him, it had to be. He even had the scar- the scar he received when-  
  
"So? Can I come in?" He smiled, feeling slightly anxious at the way Libby was looking at him.  
  
"Harry? Is that you? She managed to choke out.  
  
"Uh, yeah, it's me. Sorry, but do we know each other?"  
  
Libby seemed to snap back into reality. "Yeah...we-our parents knew each other. They were old friends." Libby smiled for the first time.  
  
"Our parents knew each other? YOU knew my parents?!" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, yeah." Libby replied hurriedly. "My mum told me about your parents and stuff. I have memories, as well." She added.  
  
"Wow," Harry took a deep breath. "I'm surprised that you can remember back that far. I wish I could." He stated solemnly.  
  
Libby was just about to change the subject when someone else came bursting through the door.  
  
"Sorry," Apologised Ron. "Do you mind? All the other carriages are full."...**  
  
This flashback stopped, but another soon came into her head. This time it was a memory from the second year.  
  
** "Harry, we can't get out! We're trapped behind these rocks!" Screamed Libby from behind the rock, which was blocking their departure.  
  
Ron agreed. "Harry, you have to go on. Ginny's down there. Please, I don't know what I'd do if...if..."  
  
"Don't worry Ron," Stated Libby clearly. "Harry won't let us down, right Harry?"  
  
"Right." Harry hated pressure being put on him, but he knew he had to do all he could to save Ginny, not mentioning the poor victims who were petrified (including Hermione), so he set off down the deep, damp cave...**  
  
Libby's eyes remained open as yet another vision flashed through her mind.  
  
**Harry stood over Sirius Black with his wand in his hand. He had to kill Black, Black had killed his parents, and he deserved it. Harry became only vaguely aware of a figure behind him until it spoke.  
  
"Harry!" Libby yelled. "What are you doing??" She muttered a spell under her breath and Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's wands flew into her hands. She then walked over the dusty floor to where Sirius and Crookshanks lay. Libby then held out her hand. Sirius grabbed it gratefully and with surprising strength, she hauled the man off of the floor. They then hugged. Sirius, who had tears in his eyes, whispered, "I thought you were dead...the funeral...how can this be? Oh Libby! You're alive."  
  
This statement must have been overlooked in the desperation of the situation. Maybe the others would have made a bigger deal of the words 'alive' and 'funeral' if they had been sitting quietly in the common room.  
  
Nevertheless, it was obvious to Harry, Ron and Hermione what was going on here. Libby was working with Sirius Black, and AGAINST them.  
  
"You traitor" Harry spat through gritted teeth.  
  
Libby looked over only slightly disconcerted. "Look Harry, I better just let Sirius tell you his side of the story." She said, making her way to the exit.  
  
"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." Said Harry menacingly, blocking her way.  
  
"I said GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Libby shouted, pushing the wizard out of her path. As Harry felt the full force of Libby's strength, he realised how the young girl had managed to pull Sirius up. "I'll come back later, shall I?" She added, before leaving the room and marching down the stairs, hardly noticing that she had passed Remus on the way.  
  
Thirty minutes later, she crept back up the stairs when she heard several curses being said at the same time. When she had reached the summit of the staircase, she found Severus lying unconscious next to a wall.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Libby exclaimed. "What did you do to him??"  
  
"Why do you care?" Sobbed Hermione. She thought the rotten old potions master was the least of their worries at the moment. Even in this tight situation, Remus and Sirius gave each other a knowing look; it was obvious Libby hadn't told her friends about the whole 'being related to Snape' subject...**  
  
Libby was bought back into real life by the chiming of the old wooden wall clock, which hung loosely over the front door.  
  
"2 o'clock??" She exclaimed more to herself than Ryn. She was meeting Ron and Hermione outside Flourish and Blotts at 3. She had to get new robes before then, and it would still take twenty minutes to walk to Hogsmeade. She had to leave now, and say her goodbyes to Ryn and Star.  
  
"Star!" She called from the armchair. Her cat obediently trotted in. She had almost certainly been successful in catching mice.  
  
"Look, guys." She said tenderly. "I'm going to have to go now." There was an immediate hiss of protest emitting from Ryn.  
  
"No, I have to. You know the score...I've done it four times before. Look," She said lovingly, stroking the top of Ryn's head. "I'll be back before you even know I'm gone." She joked. "See you later." She was now stroking Star. Then Libby walked over to the door, grasped her worn battered suitcase and left.  
  
"And don't forget to look after each other, or you'll have me to deal with!" She called through the letterbox.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So? How was the first chapter? I've had this story floating around my little ol' brain for quite a while. It will get more interesting, trust me, but this chapter was mainly for explaining who Libby was and that she has always been around. Only in my world though. 


	2. Ch2 All aboard the Hogwarts Train!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Hermione or Ron or Snape or anyone else. Just Libby.  
  
Showdown  
  
Chapter 2: All Aboard the Hogwarts Train!  
  
After the walk into Diagon Alley, and the bustle to get the business of new robes over and done with, Libby decided to get an ice-cream sundae from Florean Fortescue, which was just across the way from Flourish and Blotts. Soon, Hermione, Ron and Harry arrived, and the shopping began.  
  
Hermione then decided that SHE needed new robes, and Libby was glad that she had got hers out of the way, as the store was stiflingly hot, and the trying-on of new robes was tiresome.  
  
The sight of cats in the pet-shop made Libby yearn for her own, but she soon thought that if she couldn't handle a couple of hours away from them, however would she manage a whole school year? The four friends retired back to the Burrow after three and a half hours, and were grateful for the glasses of icy lemonade that Mrs Weasley presented them with.  
  
Staying at the Burrow was always a relaxing holiday, and it was the only time Libby was in the company of people out of school. The two days with the Weasleys seemed to go by like a flash of lightening, and Libby soon found herself on the train to Hogwarts. She felt a pleasant feeling of de ja vu whilst sitting in the carriage, remembering the first ever meeting between her and Harry. Libby didn't notice, but a tear had come to her eye. She was never too good with memories; there were too many bad ones in her mind.  
  
"Libs? You ok?" Asked Hermione, concerned. She had been watching silently from the seat opposite.  
  
"Yeah." She replied, sniffing and wiping away the tear hastily. Hermione didn't question further. Over the years, (although never mentioned,) Harry, Ron and Hermione had learnt that Libby had some kind of invisible armour around her. She was always there when you needed her, but they knew no time when she had confided in them. It wasn't so much that she was secretive, but more keeping herself to herself. And if she didn't want to share it, well, that was her choice.  
  
"School again already," Stated Harry cheerfully. Any normal boy would have been sulking in their seat.  
  
"Yeah," Said Ron solemnly. Well, at least Ron had it right. He just wanted to read books about Quidditch at home.  
  
"Well I'm just looking forward to playing Quidditch again." Replied Harry, almost reading Ron's mind, and smiling slightly when Rons head bobbed up at the mentioning of this wizard sport.  
  
"I'm looking forward to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall said that she might be able to get one of the registered Animagi to be a guest speaker in one of our lessons!" Said an excited Hermione. Libby was thrilled by the mention of Quidditch, but hardly blinked by the mention of Transfiguration. Throughout the four years, Libby had rarely learnt anything. She had known almost of her lessons. After Voldemort had come to her home, and she was old enough to understand what had happened and what to do about it, she had dedicated her life to becoming as strong as he was.  
  
Libby also didn't really believe in fighting for the 'Dark side' or the 'Light side', you fought for power. In her eyes, neither side was fighting for a just cause. Thus, Libby had read many books from the nearest Wizard library and learnt all she could about spells, potions and animagi. She didn't really bother with Divination, she believed, many others that it was all 'guess-work'. On the other hand, she had become an Animagi long ago. In fact, if Libby's life hadn't been so extraordinary, she would have taken time to realise that being able to turn into TWO animals wasn't ordinary. Libby could turn into a cobra (a little present from her old pal Voldemort), and a large grey wolf with the same deep brown eyes as Libby herself had. Sometimes she turned into a cobra at her house to talk to Ryn easier. No wizard knew about her house, or the magic used in it- it had been masked ever since the Deatheaters had paid a little visit.  
  
"Yeah." Said Harry, continuing the previous conversation. "But I'm not really jumping for joy at the thought of potions, especially not Snape."  
  
Libby smiled. It would be good to see Severus again, and laughed in spite of herself.  
  
"It's OK for you!" Screeched Hermione. "He's always OK to you! I don't think I've ever seen him take points off for something you've said or done."  
  
Libby smiled again. "Your points are my points, 'Mione, and vice versa. We're both in Gryffindor, so we both lose out." The others reluctantly agreed and the food trolley soon found its way round the train to their carriage. All were soon restored by the sweet-tasting cauldron cakes and the refreshing pumpkin juice.  
  
*  
  
Forty minutes later the train came to a halt at the station where Hagrid was obediently waiting to guide the first years to the row boats which would lead them up to the castle.  
  
"Alrigh' 'Arry?" Came Hagrid's infamous greeting. "An' you three, doin' alright are ya?"  
  
The ride up to the great stone castle was bumpy but conveniently quick. There was just time enough for the sorting and the feast before everyone decided to retreat to bed- it had been a long and tiring day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, Mr. Potter. If I added an infusion of Treesaw to a cauldron full of Itnisia and Barkul potion, then added Skaritnia, what would be the outcome?" It was Wednesday afternoon, and potions being the last lesson of the day. Snape sneered, he had made this question especially difficult, and saved it just for Harry.  
  
Harry smirked. "You would get Treesaw Itnisia Barknul solution. It's a displacement reaction, the Skaritnia would not affect it."  
  
Snape's face dropped and his sneer faded. "Five points off Gryffindor." His four favourite words.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Hold on, he got the question right." Stated Libby, who was currently slumping in her seat. "That means he should GAIN points."  
  
Snape gave her an odd pleading look like, 'please be quiet!' He had no choice but to say, "So, if you all manage to be quiet now, then Gryffindor does not stand to lose any more points. If that's OK with Ms Silverman of course?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." She replied sarcastically. It was sometimes an advantage to have a relative who's a Professor...  
  
After the lesson, Libby stayed longer after reassuring Harry, Ron and Hermione that she would meet them all in the Common Room as soon as she could. Snape had covered up their meeting by saying that he only wanted to see Libby after class due to her 'insubordination'.  
  
"Why did you say that earlier?" Snape sighed.  
  
"Ah, come on, Severus! I think sometimes you forget I'm in Gryffindor, and I'm friends with Harry."  
  
"Hmmm." Muttered Snape, pretending to be writing something to avoid having to answer her. Sensing his non-talkative mood, she remained silent until she heard Severus say, "Why don't you ever talk about what happened after your parents died?"  
  
Libby was taken-aback; this wasn't a very Snape-thing to say, he usually just accepted things.  
  
"All I know is that you live with Remus and that you always spend your holidays here, at Hogwarts."  
  
"Why are you suddenly showing an interest?"  
  
"Are you saying that I've never cared?" Shouted Severus. Libby knew she was on dangerous ground. She made gestures to tell him to quieten down, and then answered. "No, no. I wasn't saying that. All I meant was...well, I'm fine alright? I live with Remus and you like living on your own." He was just about to argue when Libby quickly made her way to the door. Upon reaching it, she turned and simply said (in a cheery way), "See you tomorrow!"  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Ch3 Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, save Libby Silverman!  
  
Showdown  
  
Chapter 3- ....  
  
Snape, although annoyed that Libby never told him anything, walked quickly down the Hogwarts corridor. In his head he tried to piece together her life, or more pretend he knew what had happened. Severus now hated Remus more than ever. He refused to talk to him or the 'escaped prisoner' just happened to drop in. Despite this, he never questioned Libby living with Remus. Severus was a professor, his life was busy enough without another person to worry about. Besides, Libby probably liked living with Remus. Snape decided to leave everything as it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Libby, on the other hand, had decided to take a walk on the grounds. She did this often to clear her head. Although walking usually relaxed her, she could not shake off the feeling that she was being watched. Did that twig in the Forbidden Forest just snap, or was it just her imagination? She kept moving besides this, until she stumbled upon something shiny. She bent down and examined it from the grass. It was a gold locket, with pretty filigree details on the surface. Her study stopped abruptly when she picked it up to see if there was a photo of anybody inside. There was a flash of blinding light, and suddenly, she was somewhere totally different.  
  
"Crap," She said to herself. "It was a portkey..."  
  
Where she was, she wasn't sure, but it was so familiar that she was certain she had been here before.  
  
The trees were dead, and the decomposing skeleton leaves silenced the heavy sound of her shoes hitting the rotten ground. The sky was a reddish colour, which stretched over the barren landscape- as dead as the land that lay beneath it. The clouds seemed lifeless; casting shadows upon the empty land; at least, it would have been empty, if it had not been for the circle of Deatheaters standing right before her.  
  
Libby had no fear. She had faced worst things- this was a walk in the park. She put on a brave face.  
  
"Hi, guys!" She called cheerfully, turning to leave. The Deatheaters simultaneously pointed their wands at her. Dammit, she thought to herself.  
  
She walked to the middle of the circle- may as well enjoy the show whilst it lasted. An infamous figure seemed to emerge out of the air. Three guesses who...  
  
"Hello Voldemort!" She chirped. "Long time no see!"  
  
"SILENCE!" He yelled. He then continued as if Libby wasn't even there. "Malfoy, what have you found out in relation to Severus Snape?"  
  
"It appears he is no longer on our side, my lord." Replied Malfoy beneath the dark, black hood.  
  
"Is he plotting against us?" Voldemort questioned further.  
  
"I know not, my lord." Malfoy said nervously; he knew what was coming.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Lord Voldemort shouted.  
  
Malfoy doubled over with pain, and let out a gasp before kneeling on the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Protested Libby. "He gave you all the information he knew!"  
  
Voldemort turned, and glared at her through his red eyes.  
  
"So why did you do it then?!" Voldemort turned back to his followers, he was tired of this insolent girl.  
  
"I'm talking to you!" She screamed. Voldemort's black cloak swiped Lucius Malfoy behind him as he raised his wand threateningly. "What are you going to do, LORD Voldemort? Curse me? Go ahead..."  
  
He did just that. "Crucio!"  
  
The spell flew out the end of his wand and onto Libby. The crowd watched bewildered, as it did not affect her at all. She laughed coldly.  
  
"Don't you remember? You can't do that to me. You made sure of that..." She smirked. The Deatheaters soon gained a respect for this girl. Many times they had heard oh her, but never seen her extraordinary powers.  
  
"Well," She continued. "We have had a nice chat. But, ohlookatthetime! I must be off!" She rushed this last sentence.  
  
"The reason," Voldemort finally hissed. "That you are here is you are to become one of my followers."  
  
Libby spluttered. "I don't think so!"  
  
"You will be my most loyal servant; the one I entrust with my most important...activities."  
  
"Sorry- no deal."  
  
"It is not a request. Therefore there is no question." He persisted.  
  
"What is this?" Libby laughed again, but it wasn't a cold laugh. It was more of a shaky confused laugh. "Why should I do anything you say?!"  
  
"I know you support neither the Dark Side, nor the Light side. Therefore, if you persevere to reject my...very generous offer, then it will be persons from each side who pay." He smiled evilly. "That's one Deatheater, and one of your friends...say, Harry Potter?"  
  
Libby shivered. "You wouldn't."  
  
"I would. Consider my proposal, and give me and answer." This was too much for Libby. The thought of one Deatheater and one of her best friends dying was horrid. She pushed her way out of the circle before running as fast as she could whilst looking for the portkey she had dropped upon entry.  
  
Voldemort did not follow her, nor allow one of his supporters to; Libby was too dangerous. She had his power, that of the Deatheaters, what she had been taught in lessons, her own personal research, and was, on all accounts, stronger than he was. He just hoped it took her a lot longer to realise than it had him. For at that moment, he had an advantage- Libby's ignorance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voldemort's proposal had shaken Libby up, and over the next few weeks she was slightly jumpy. She became, not suprisingly, more protective of Harry, Ron and Hermione (a death threat is enough to make anyone appreciate their friends more). She, naturally, did not tell anyone of her experience, it was just another thing she had to handle on her own.  
  
One morning, Libby and Hermione ambled down the corridor after Potions. Harry and Ron had to stay behind after class to arrange yet another detention. They were just passing Dumbledore's office when Hermione realised she had left her quill and ink behind. She hastily promised to meet Libby back in the common room before scurrying off back to the Potions classroom.  
  
Whilst in deep thought, she forgot to look where she was going. She soon collided with a figure that she soon recognised as Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here!?"  
  
Lucius quickly glanced around before bowing. He and many others who regularly attended the meetings had gained great respect for her. Her powers were undoubtedly superior; therefore she should be treated similarly to Lord Voldemort himself.  
  
Libby simply raised her eyebrow. Never before had she been looked at in such a light, and had yet to adjust to it.  
  
"The Dark Lord has once again requested your presence-" He started to whisper.  
  
"Hold on, you haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"  
  
Lucius cleared his throat. "Uh...Ministry business...Fudge sent me."  
  
Libby nodded and gestured for him to continue.  
  
"My lord awaits your answer." And yet he still managed to lower his voice further. "I must advise you to think carefully about this, Ms Silverman. Your choice may result in the loss of one of your friends and one of mine. He wants you to become a Deatheater, and unfortunately he usually gains what he wishes.".  
  
"I understand," Libby stated, "But you must understand the difficult situation I am in-". Lucius bowed again. "I do know. I am sorry, but this is the way these things must happen. Now I must depart."  
  
Libby left with a feeling in her stomach that she was going to make one of the toughest decisions of her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Ch4 Time's up

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters apart from Libby Silverman.  
  
Showdown  
  
Chapter 4: Times up  
  
What was Libby going to do? Become a Deatheater and serve Voldemort, the one whom she had always aimed to be stronger than? Or refuse and betray her friends and others who she considered to be innocent by practically handing them over to Voldemort?  
  
It was Tuesday afternoon, and transfiguration was the second to last lesson. Professor McGonagall was teaching the class how to change green parrots into white mice. Libby managed hers in record timing, and occupied herself by watching the first years Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson in the East Tower out of the window.  
  
"Ms Silverman," Called McGonagall in her soft Scottish accent. "Do you intend to do any work this afternoon?"  
  
"I've finished." Said Libby clearly.  
  
"In that case, perhaps you would like to take a message to Professor Sprout. She is currently in the West Tower. Please ask her if her Morinicas Herb left- it would be helpful for our next experiment."  
  
Libby nodded and took the note. "Do I need to say anything else to her?"  
  
"No," Replied McGonagall. "But be as quick as you can. We will be seeing who performed the Transfiguration correctly very shortly."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Libby had put the event that had happened on Wednesday at the back of her mind, but it was far from being forgotten. The cliché of walking nervously down the hallway was annoying; and Libby took the utmost caution in anything she passed (all she needed was another portkey, and then she'd be done for).  
  
And then she saw it. Another locket. How stupid did Voldemort think she was? Nevertheless, she had to get rid of it. If anyone touched it, they could easily be transported, and would almost certainly be killed. Maybe she could use another spell? But before she managed to think of one, she noticed that this locket was different. It didn't have delicate filigree works on it. Instead, it had a name- Ginny Weasley. Was this Ginny's? Libby didn't want to take any chances. She had to pick it up with something...and the nearest thing was a suit of armour. She could use the sword. But she had to be quick. Even in the wizarding world it was dangerous to go around carrying a great bloody sword around with you. As long as she did it very carefully-  
  
FLASH! "Crap," She said with dismay. "It wasn't the locket that was the portkey. It was the sword!" Voldemort must have known that Libby was too smart to fall for the same trick twice. She was transported to the same place, and the exact same greeting party.  
  
Voldemort concocted an hourglass in the air. With a wave of his wand, the last of the sand trickled down the hole.  
  
"Times up..." He hissed.  
  
"No, no. It can't be time already?!" She pleaded. "You can't expect me to make a decision like that in a MATTER OF DAYS!"  
  
"I could, I would...and I have." He answered coolly. "What is your answer?"  
  
Libby stayed silent, and Voldemort realised he would have to do a bit of bargaining.  
  
He waved his wand and the hourglass disappeared, but an orb took its place. A picture lay inside it. But, as Libby realised, it wasn't just a picture, it was a reflection of Hogwarts beneath the surface. It appeared to be one of the dormitories.  
  
"This is Harry Potters room, is it not?"  
  
Once again, Libby made no sound.  
  
Voldemort laughed coldly, and then said, "I have placed a portkey beside his bed. He will come to this room very soon. As soon as he touches the...strange object I have placed beside his bed, he will no longer be at Hogwarts. He will be..." That old familiar sneer came back. "...here. Once he is here, I will kill him." He added shortly. "Unless...unless you care to change your mind?"  
  
This was it- the moment Libby had lost sleep over, and thought about so much that her head hurt when she ceased.  
  
Libby breathed in deeply, and looked up to the sky. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"  
  
The Dark Lord smiled again. "No."  
  
Libby sighed and looked away from the sky. He had been watching her the whole time, noting her reactions. She was choiceless.  
  
"I'm not having one of those ugly, permanent ones. I don't care what you do, but it must be temporary." Libby was seizing what little power she had left.  
  
"Excellent choice," Said Voldemort, as if they were merely on some cheap game show. He led her to a clearing and ordered her to sit down on a specially placed rock. It seemed that he had been preparing for this. He clicked his fingers and two Deatheaters came to hold her arms. Another shortly followed carrying a wand with a very sharp-looking point at the end, and held it towards her. Voldemort also approached, and loomed over the four of them.  
  
"Expect pain...a lot of pain."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is Libby?" Said Hermione, quite shrilly. Libby hadn't returned after taking the note to Professor Sprout. She had completely missed Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"She'll turn up. Don't worry 'Mione. I bet she's fine." Reassured Harry.  
  
"But-". Hermione was cut short by the sound of breaking glass nearby. The three of them rushed towards the noise, and found themselves outside the girls' toilets. Hermione gingerly walked in.  
  
Libby had smashed most of the mirrors, and was well on her way to smashing the next one. But before she could, she caught sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione in the mirror. She was breathing fast as she spun around.  
  
"Guys! I...I didn't see you there." She turned back to the last remaining mirror and started to absent-mindedly tidy her hair.  
  
Harry managed to find his voice. "Libs, what's wrong?" He put a hand on her shoulder, but she waved it away.  
  
"Oh, look at my hand!" She chirped in answer. Her hand had been cut multiple times from the fragments of mirror. "Gosh, don't I look a mess?" She put her hand under the tap, and the cold water washed away the blood. She sniffed but she wasn't crying- only weak people cried. Hermione and Ron glanced cautiously at each other out of the corner of their eyes.  
  
"Libs," Began Hermione. "We're worried about you. What's wrong? It's obviously something big, as you would have told us otherwise."  
  
Libby's mind was going a mile a minute. 'Make something up!' A voice was screaming. 'Make something up!'.  
  
"My...uh...my Grandma died." She said quickly. "My...um...my mum sent me a note. But I'll be alright. I'm fine now. I'd rather we just went back to the common room." She marched out, and the others followed.  
  
"We're sorry Libs. We didn't know." Muttered Ron.  
  
"Yes," Said Harry. "I wish we had known before. Then we could have done more."  
  
"Don't worry. Look, do me a favour. Don't tell anyone." She implored.  
  
"We wont." Replied Harry. "You can count on us."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't you think Libby seemed more angry than upset?" They were in the common room, and Libby had gone to bed.  
  
"No, I think she was reacting like anyone would. It's horrible when someone dies, Harry. It's like, when you wake up in the morning, and they just aren't there anymore. And-" Continued Ron.  
  
"Yes Ron, I think I do know." Interrupted an agitated Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah...sorry Harry."  
  
"Don't you think we should tell Dumbledore about Libby?" Piped Hermione.  
  
"No. The mirrors were easily fixed, and she has enough on her plate already without hassle from other people." Explained Harry. "We'll just have to keep an eye on her."  
  
"I guess. Goodnight." Exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Goodnight." Said the boys simultaneously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Ch5 The Arrest

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, but I sure wish it did. I'd be rich by now.  
  
Showdown  
  
Chapter 5: The Arrest  
  
"Dreadful business, Dumbledore, dreadful business. I have got information from a man on the inside that it is incredibly likely that Voldemort has gained more power and people in the school may be playing a part."  
  
This was Cornelius Fudge in Dumbledore's office. They were discussing the ever-rising danger of the Dark Side conquering the Light Side.  
  
"Who is your source?"  
  
"A trusted employee by the name of Walter Valens. He has been handing me information for over three months. He's been there before, and he knows how He Who Must Not Be Named operates. He always gives me facts on who may be...working against us at Hogwarts."  
  
"Are you suggesting, Cornelius," Questioned Dumbledore, "that one of my staff may be working for Voldemort?"  
  
Fudge hid his flinch of hearing the Dark Lords name by taking a large swig of tea.  
  
"Yes...and no." He muttered, somewhat awkwardly, trying hard not to spray Dumbledore with tea.  
  
The Headmasters eyes were not twinkling. "Yes and no? I'm sorry, Cornelius. You are going to have to be more specific than that."  
  
"Yes, there is somebody here who may be a supporter of the Dark Lord. But no, it's not a Professor."  
  
"Who else is there?" Stated Dumbledore. "Surely not a student?"  
  
"I'm afraid it is." Fudge replied, not so gravely.  
  
Now it was Dumbledore's turn to hide his surprise behind his mug of tea.  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
There was a pause, and then Dumbledore began, "Cornelius, at any other time I would have said you were claiming some kind of falsehood, or that you had received incorrect information. But I know that the risk of a battle is increasing almost to breaking point, so I have come to the conclusion that the idea of you actually lying would be ludicrous, not the fact that someone is being unfaithful to Hogwarts."  
  
"I do not lie."  
  
"I believe you." Dumbledore replied. "But who do you propose it is?"  
  
"A girl called Libby Silverman."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ever since Draco Malfoy had found out that Libby was nothing like her other three best friends, he had decided he liked her. He knew quite a lot about the secret Deatheater meetings, and his father had once said to him that he hoped one day Draco would be able to make such noble and courageous friends such as Libby. There was no doubt in Draco's mind that if the Deatheaters respected her, she was a friend worth having. This was fine by Libby, as Draco seemed to be a nice enough guy, but she knew Harry, Ron and Hermione would hate it. Obviously, they knew Draco and Libs weren't enemies (She never got involved in the fights, and he never started them with her), but they never knew they were friends either.  
  
The five of them were currently in Potions. Professor Snape had told them to make notes on the book he was dictating, which happened to be '101 ways to brew your own poison'. It was dull, but it could have been a lot worse. If it could possibly have been more dull (like how to make love potions), then Libby predicted that most of the students could not have stayed awake long enough to receive their own detentions...  
  
All of a sudden, there was a rap at the door. In strode Dumbledore. He did not, however, walk over to Snape, but instead made his announcement in the doorway.  
  
"Professor Snape, I was wondering if I could borrow Libby Silverman for a second?"  
  
Libby shot a nervous glance at Snape, who returned one of puzzlement, as Cornelius Fudge was standing just a foot away from Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, of course." Snape responded, and then joined the class in staring at Libby, waiting for her to make her exit, and wondering what on Earth could have been important enough to drag the Minister of Magic out of work.  
  
Libby took as much time as she could in making her way to the door, but struggled not to catch anyone's eye. When she finally got outside into the corridor, she discovered two other men waiting, which she had not seen previously.  
  
"Uh...Professor? What is this about?"  
  
Although Dumbledore's expression was not one of anger or sadness, he did not have the usual twinkle in his eye. Libby especially felt uneasy when Fudge put a Soundproof Spell on the classroom that would eliminate any noise that found its way into the classroom.  
  
"Libby," He started. "This is Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."  
  
Libby nodded, but of course she already knew this.  
  
The Headmaster obviously had a lot to say, but Fudge got there first.  
  
"Recently, Ms Silverman, there have been many accusations of who may be a follower of He Who Must Not Be Named, or people who may be connected with him." He cleared his throat. "I have learnt from a source that some students may be...falling into the wrong path, and unfortunately, my source has put you in the spotlight."  
  
"What are you saying?" Quizzed Libby.  
  
Fudge cut to the chase. "You will have to accompany us back to Ministry Headquarters for further questioning."  
  
"I don't think so!" Exclaimed Libby.  
  
"Ms Silverman, you must come with us. If you resist further, then we will have no resort than to use force."  
  
Dumbledore's expression was one of utter astonishment.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Libby announced.  
  
"Cornelius?" Dumbledore sounded suprisingly small and insignificant in this rather loud conversation. "Couldn't this whole predicament be solved if you could prove that Libby was a supporter of Voldemort? I mean, would she not have the Dark Mark if she was?"  
  
A great feeling of dread swept over Libby. What if they found the large, ugly temporary tattoo surrounding her arm? What was she going to do?  
  
"Have you checked already then, Albus?" Said Cornelius, rather stiffly.  
  
"Well, no, but-" Before Dumbledore could finish his sentence, the two Ministry men had cornered Libby next to the wall. Before she could stop them, they had lifted up the sleeve of her robe...and revealed the tattoo.  
  
There were gasps all around. Fudge looked contempt and angry at the same time, with a kind of 'Guess I was right' expression on his face, whilst Dumbledore looked completely saddened that one of his students that he had had complete faith in had let him down in this way.  
  
"Libby Silverman, you are now under arrest by the decree of the Minister of Magic. If you desist then, as I have said, we will use force."  
  
All the while, Libby was struggling. She tried to make a run for it, but the two men were quite hefty.  
  
"Libby-" Dumbledore was trying to say, but was ignored.  
  
Once again she was cornered, and the men were so close, there was nowhere to run to. One of them then took out his wand and conjured a rope in mid- air. With a slight nod from Fudge, he was given the authority to use 'force'. He approached Libby with the rope, only to be kicked in the stomach.  
  
"Libby!" Tried Dumbledore again.  
  
The other man advanced on Libby, only to receive a punch in the face. Whilst this man was gathering his wits after the blow, the other had successfully got hold of Libby, and had got her facing the wall. He tried to get hold of both of her hands, but she was still struggling.  
  
"LIBBY!" Dumbledore shouted. Libby was slightly stunned. She had hardly ever heard him raise his voice. Everyone stopped. "Please...don't make this harder on yourself..." He finished sadly.  
  
The Ministry employee had got hold of both of her arms, and was tying them together. He then took out a second rope, and tied one of his wrists to hers, to prevent her escape. The two men dragged her slowly down the corridor, with Fudge following, as Dumbledore looked on desolately.  
  
She looked back at him and screamed, "Professor Dumbledore! You can't let this happen! Please! Help me!" She then saw Snape come out of the classroom, and- seeing the astonishing scene in front of him- started to run after Libby. After three steps, Dumbledore blocked his path and held him by the shoulders. "No, Severus." He said. "I can't let you go. Its not worth it. I will explain everything to you later, but please, you cannot go."  
  
Snape looked from Dumbledore to Libby. His only relative was being taken away by the Ministry, and he couldn't do a thing. Libby took one last look at Snape, No help was coming from either of them. She couldn't help it- a tear was running down her face. And as she was still being taken down the hall, she burst into sobs. 'It's not worth it.' Dumbledore had said. That was it. She wasn't worth anything to either of them anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Ch6 Azkaban

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, except Libby.  
  
Showdown.  
  
Chapter 6: Azkaban  
  
The two men continued to drag Libby to the outside of the castle to an awaiting carriage. The three of them got in and sat on one bench, whilst Fudge occupied the other directly opposite Libby. The two Ministry workers still had not untied her hands- there was definitely no escape. It seemed that no one really cared what happened to Libby now, so she could forget all about manners and courtesy. Her tears dried faster then ever. Those she trusted most were imprisoning her. Suddenly a Deatheaters point of view was so much easier to understand...  
  
The ride in the black carriages usually took about ten minutes, but the seconds seemed to move slowly as Fudge continued to stare at Libby through his seemingly unblinking eyes.  
  
"Are you trying to be intimidating?" She asked him. "You're failing."  
  
"You are in a very delicate situation, Ms Silverman. You are in grave danger of being sent to Azkaban already. If I were you- and thank heavens I'm not- I would be very careful about what I'd say."  
  
Libby laughed coldly. "You can't send me to Azkaban. I'm underage- it's against Wizarding Law."  
  
Fudge lent closer to her. "Laws change." He muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four of them got out of the carriage when they reached the train station. They waited until an old but majestic steam engine emerged out of the tunnel.  
  
"Ooh, aren't I special?" Stated Libby sarcastically. "You booked the train to come all the way here- just for little old me."  
  
They entered the train and each took seats. The Ministry employee was still holding Libby, and, when all had entered, Fudge locked the carriage door with a gold key he selected from his pocket.  
  
"Right. So, are you going to untie me now?" She asked Fudge.  
  
"So you can escape? No."  
  
"Oh yeah. That was high on my list of priorities. Escape out a locked door, jump off a train and start a new life in the forest." She rolled her eyes, and gazed out the window.  
  
The train stopped at the usual station, and Fudge eventually untied the robes bounding Libby's hands (he said it would look suspicious in a busy London station). Instead he tied her hand to the Ministry employee's, and then charmed the rope to become invisible.  
  
"Can't have you escaping, can we?" Fudge said again.  
  
It was true- given half a chance and Libby would have made a run for it. But, as it was, it seemed quite impossible at this point. They made they way out into the bustling London street, where a Ministry car was parked; no doubt to take Libby to the famous place itself. The journey in the car was just as annoying and silent as the last.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the Ministry, Libby was treated like she was already a hardened criminal. She was sat in a room on her own until Fudge and another man, who he introduced as Adrian Morley, entered. Libby lent back in her chair- this wasn't going to be easy. Fudge placed something that looked like a pensieve, but with blue mist. Morley explained that it was going to record the meeting.  
  
"So, Ms Silverman," began Cornelius Fudge. "We have had word that you have been attending 'Deatheater' meetings, and amid the company of He Who Must Not Be Named. Is this information correct?"  
  
"No." She stated plainly.  
  
"So it must also be untrue that you have the Dark Mark?" quizzed Morley.  
  
Libby hesitated. "Yes, that is untrue."  
  
"May we remind you, Ms Silverman, that there were four witnesses to verify that you do have the Dark Mark, I and your headmaster among them." Fudge replied unkindly.  
  
"No...no...you see...it's like...a temporary...?"She tried. Fudge and Morley lent closer.  
  
"A temporary? From where?"  
  
Come on, thought Libby, think of something!  
  
"Actually, it's a tattoo. You know muggles have tattoos done with ink and needles? It's one of those...it just looks like the Dark Mark?" Her voice got smaller with each word.  
  
Fudge and Morley looked at each other incredulously.  
  
"I think we have heard all we needed to." They concluded, before rising from their chairs.  
  
"What does that mean??" Libby enquired.  
  
They didn't answer, but instead Fudge called out to the man guarding the door.  
  
"Crosse? Please escort Ms Silverman out of here."  
  
"To where?" she said, and when no one replied, she shouted, "TO WHERE?"  
  
"I think you know where, Silverman." Retorted Fudge, before exiting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'So here I am. In a cell in Azkaban. You know, most people spend their lives trying to prevent this from happening, and here I am. I'm meant to be at school, and I'm in a bloody prison instead. I wonder if Harry, Ron or Hermione are wondering where I am? Have they even realised I'm missing? It's cold in here. There are no windows, and it's almost pitch black. The loudest thing in here is faint dripping from somewhere in the corner of the room. No wonder people go mad in here. But I'm not going to go mad- no, I wouldn't give them all the pleasure. But, what if I already am? They say tough experiences unhinge people. I've never really thought about it. They haven't even told how long I've got to stay in here! What if it's ten years? Or more? No, I'd never let it get to that. I'd rather break out, and risk dying instead of staying here. There are no Dementors at the door...at least that's a start. If Fudge was smarter, he'd realise where his precious Dementors are going- to Voldemort. Oh, that's something I haven't thought about- Voldemort. It's his fault I'm in here. His fault and Fudges fault. I swear, I'll get Fudge. I need to get back to Hogwarts...tell Dumbledore and Severus what's happened...if they want to hear that is. I need to get out of here, for the sake of so many things.  
  
I hope they don't already know I know Wandless Magic...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No. I'll never accept it." Severus said determinedly.  
  
"You have to Severus. There's not really much you or I can-" Assured Dumbledore.  
  
"LIBBY IS NOT A DEATHEATER!" Shouted Severus.  
  
"Please, calm down, Severus! This is the situation, and we must deal with it! I want to do a lot for Libby. You know I do. But we have a school to run right now..."  
  
Severus put his head in his hands and sighed deeply.  
  
"We are not giving up on Libby, Severus. Not yet." Dumbledore got up and left, leaving Snape with the flickering candle, which cast half his face in shadow.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Ch7 Background check

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other characters all belong to J K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. I will give 'em back, y'know!!  
  
Showdown  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Libby was right- Harry, Ron and Hermione were wondering where Libby was. The last they had seen of her was when she was hauled out of Potions. When Snape had left the room, the whole class were talking about who Fudge was, and what he may be doing at Hogwarts. They all also wondered why Snape had departed so quickly. Some had tried to listen to the conversation outside, but failed miserably.  
  
After Potions had ended shortly, and Libby wasn't seen, the trio decided to ask Dumbledore where she was. Hermione has stated quite truthfully that there was no harm in trying, and they would never know until they asked. So, after long contemplation, they were in agreement. They would ask McGonagall if they could see the headmaster, and they obviously didn't know the password, so McGonagall was their best bet.  
  
They were going to ask McGonagall if they could see the Headmaster, and, as they didn't know the password, she would have to take them.  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" stuttered Ron. "We were wondering if we could speak to Professor Dumbledore for a second?"  
  
"Why on earth would you want to do that?" came her Scottish voice again.  
  
"Professor," continued Hermione. "We haven't seen Libby for two whole days. We just want to know she's ok."  
  
The teacher looked from face to face, and, seeing a look of worry and determination on each, quietly nodded. How Dumbledore was going to get out of this one she didn't know!  
  
They followed her up several staircases until they reached his office, where she announced, 'Cockroach cluster'. The staircase rose up until they were just outside Dumbledore's door.  
  
McGonagall knocked, and a voice came from the inside. "Come in!" The three friends did not enter straight away, but instead allowed the Professor to enter first.  
  
"Albus," She said rather hoarsely. "Albus, Potter, Weasley and Granger want to know where Libby Silverman has gone."  
  
Dumbledore thought for a second, and then said, "Very well. Send them in."  
  
"You're not going to tell them the truth, are you?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"How can I?" He replied gloomily.  
  
Minerva faced the door and turned the handle slowly.  
  
In trooped Harry, Ron and Hermione. He conjured three chairs up and beckoned them to sit down. He made a fourth chair, but McGonagall said she was quite contempt with standing by the door.  
  
"I heard from Professor McGonagall that you have been wondering where Libby is?" This was met by three simultaneous nods.  
  
"Libby had to leave quickly as she had some news that one of her relatives is quite ill. I doubt she will be gone long. I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner- I would have if I'd known you would have worried so."  
  
"But why would Cornelius Fudge worry if one of Libby's relatives is ill?" Asked Harry.  
  
"This relative of Libby's worked for the Ministry of Magic, and naturally Cornelius Fudge was one of the first to know about it."  
  
The three nodded again, but Dumbledore could see from the frown on Hermione's face that they weren't buying it.  
  
"And if you would excuse me," he finished, "I do have quite a lot of work to do..."  
  
"Yes. Thankyou anyway, Professor." Said Ron.  
  
When everyone had gone, Dumbledore thought about Libby. Apart from Snape, what other relatives did she have? Severus had once said something about Libby's parents dying a long time ago, so who did she live with? Severus had said as well that neither him nor Libby liked talking about the past. 'Well,' thought Dumbledore, 'maybe it's about time that I asked Severus all he knows about Libbys life.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus was currently teaching first years, so Dumbledore waited patiently outside until the lesson ended. When the students started filing out, Professor Dumbledore quickly slipped in.  
  
He stood just behind Snape until Severus turned around with an exclamation of "Headmaster! I didn't see you there!"  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore interrupted, "I have come to ask you about Libby."  
  
Severus looked away from the Headmaster and pretended to be tidying his parchments.  
  
"You know Libby and I do not like to dwell upon the past, Headmaster." He finally responded.  
  
"As you have said before. That is why I am keeping my questions to a minimum." answered Dumbledore.  
  
Severus sighed, then said, "Very well. But I do not believe that even I can provide you with the answers you wish to know."  
  
"Yes. See, that is part of my question. Why do you not know some things about Libby?" Dumbledore gestured to the two chairs which were positioned either side of Snape's desk, and the two men sat down. Severus spoke first.  
  
"Libby's parents died when she was young. Everybody thought she was dead too. There was a funeral, you see. We all attended-"  
  
" 'We'?" Quizzed Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes...her four godfathers...Potter, Black, Lupin and myself."  
  
Looking mildly surprised, Dumbledore nodded. "I only found out that Libby was alive," Severus continued, "when she came to Hogwarts. Lupin found out when he became a professor here, and Black found out when he gave us a...surprise visit. When I asked Libby who she had been living with, she told me she had been with Lupin. I did slightly doubt it when he returned to Hogwarts; but I never actually asked. I always tried to avoid talking to him."  
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Remus never mentioned her living with him..." he said slowly. "You know, I don't think she even did..."  
  
"Did what?  
  
"Did live with Remus. She couldn't have lived with Sirius and she could never have lived with James. Is there anywhere where she could be living on her own?"  
  
A brainwave came across Severus. "Her parent's house. It was never sold after they died. It was just...abandoned." Severus looked slightly hurt at the thought, so Dumbledore stopped the questions there.  
  
"Severus, I think we should visit this house. But I'm going to need your help."  
  
Severus reluctantly agreed. 


End file.
